Smash Bothers: Ultimate War - Link V Ganondorf
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Based on the final battle from Avengers: Infinity War. Ganondorf has found his way to Earth to acquire the GS ball which is located in Mega Man's head. Only the Smashers stationed on Earth lead by Link can stand against him.


It would all be over soon. Zela arrived to find Mega Man badly injured. He had a major stab would on his chest from being impaled by a spear.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked with a loving hand holding his face. Mega Man winced in pain, the GS ball was telling him something.

"What is it?" Zelda, trying to keep the worry in her voice to a minimum.

"Here's here," Mega Man said with a gasp.

Elsewhere, Link couldn't help but notice a silence take over the battlefield. He activated his com link to alert everyone.

"Everyone on my position," Link ordered. "We have incoming."

Falco, Bayonetta, Snake, Lucario, Incineroar, Little Mac and several others caught on to the deafening silence of it all.

"What the hell?" Bayonetta asked, fearing the worst.

Little Mac, in Samus's Ridley buster armour looked behind to see a portal being created. The time had come. Ganondorf could see his prize about a hundred feet ahead of him. The Smashers were tired, weak and injured. With five poke balls at his command, he would have to put himself at a disadvantage to give them a fair chance.

"Link," Mac began with a hint of worry in his voice. "That's him."

Link activated his golden gauntlets. This was a fight they had no chance of winning, all they had to do was buy enough time in order for Zelda to destroy the GS ball.

"Eye forward, stay sharp!" Link ordered as he and the other Smashers began to charge.

Ganondorf began to walk forward. Mac charged at him only to be tossed aside thanks to the power of the Beast Ball. Link ran towards him next, only to be tossed aside by the Master Ball. Incineroar charged up and lunged at Ganondorf only to be caught by the neck and slammed to the ground. Falco flew in, blasting away but the Master ball ripped away his wings.

"Zelda," Mega Man gasped for air. "It's time."

"No," Zelda said holding back a tear. Mega Man held her hand.

"I can't stop him Zelda but you can!" Mega Man said. "Look at me! You have the power to destroy the stone!"

"Don't!" Zelda barked back in sadness quickly monitoring the battle between the Smashers and Ganondorf.

"Zelda Please!" Megaman Pleaded placing Zelda's hand on his face. "We are out of time."

"I can't," Zelda said as tears began to roll down her face.

"Yes you can!" Mega Man said with a sad smile. His time was up, there was no stopping it. He moved Zelda's hand just above his forehead where the GS ball was lodged into his head. "If he gets the stone, half the universe dies. It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's alright, you could never hurt me. I just feel you."

Zelda charged her magical attack and concentrated on the GS Ball. It was all those years ago that she agreed to be experimented on with the GS ball's energy, thus giving her the powers she now possesses. Mega Man could feel his very life force beginning to crumble before him. he kept his focus on Zelda's eyes as she increased to strength of her attack. Tears began to flow from her.

Anthony Higgs fired every last weapon he had in his armour at Ganondorf only for them to deflected back at him, sending him crashing into the ground. Snake fired a Nikita missile but it was destroyed by the Master ball before contact. Ganondorf then send the explosion back at Snake, sending him flying.

Lucario fired an Aura Sphere only to have it be bounced back. Ganondorf then made the ground around Bayonetta hold her into place, preventing her from interfering.

Ivysaur created massive vines to wrap around Ganondorf but were to no effect as he ripped them apart with the Luxury ball.

Looking back, Zelda saw the Smashers getting wrecked by Ganondorf. With her second hand she applied more power to her attack.

Link rolled into battle and punched Ganondorf straight in the chin. Somehow some way he felt that. Ganondorf ripped Link's gauntlets out of his hands and crushed them. With his power glove he reached for Link's neck but with his free hands Link grabbed Ganondorf's mighty fingers and held him back.

Needless to say, Ganondorf was surprised by the strength of this mere mortal. Perhaps in another time and place they once did battle. Ganondorf applied more pressure by the mortal good his ground, the triforce began to glow on Link's hand. The fate of the entire universe was at stake here, and even if it had to cost him his life, he refused to stand down.

Ganondorf grew tired of Link's resistance and with his right hand delivered a punch into Link's face. That was the end of it. The Smashers had been defeated and all that remained was Zelda and Mega Man.

With her left hand, Zelda fired a magic beam at Ganondorf who was pushed back a good twenty or so. The GS ball was the most powerful of all the stones so none of Ganondorf's attacks could do anything to repel it. He pressed forward, step by step.

Mega Man could feel it starting to crumble within him. His very existence began to fade as the GS ball cracked.

"I love you," he said one last time before he shut his eyes.

With that, the GS ball exploded, killing Mega Man and sending a shock wave that felt for at least a mile. Zelda was sent flying back while Ganondorf used his stones to protect himself. All his efforts in gathering the six poke balls and ending half the universe was over. He looked at Zelda who still had tears rolling down her face.

"I understand my child," Ganondorf began reflecting on the events that unfolded today. "Better than anyone."

"You could never!" Zelda scolded, still hearing a ringing in her ears. Ganondorf helped Zelda to her feet, only for her to fall to her knees in pain.

"Today I lost more than you could know," he said reflecting on the ritual he performed to acquire the Luxury Ball. "But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all."

From his power glove, Ganondorf activated his newly acquired Timer Ball. With it he began to rewind the events that just occurred. Zelda watched in horror as Mega Man was brought back to life to a time just before he exploded.

"NOOO!" Zelda yelled out in horror. Ganondorf grabbed Zelda and tossed here away, making sure she wouldn't interfere again. He grabbed Mega Man by the neck and hoisted him high. With his right hand he grabbed the GS ball and ripped it out of Mega Man's head, killing him right then and there. Mega Man's lifeless body was tossed aside as his blu body began to fade into a dull grey.

Ganondorf admired the GS ball for a moment. It was the largest of the poke balls and fir into the back of his hand where a larger slot was made for it. Slowly but surely, he place the GS ball into the slot. He could feel the energy of all six poke balls flow through him. His journey, which took him many years to accomplish was finally complete, all he had to do, was snap his fingers and half the universe would die along with it.

Just then a huge lighting bolt struck him from the sky. Ike had arrived with new weapon in hand: The Master Sword. Ganondorf got back up and fired a beam that combined all six pokeballs at once. Ike through the master sword right at Ganondorf, cutting through the powerful beam and impaling him right through the chest. Ike landed, seeing Ganondorf be brought to his knees.

"I told you, you'd die for that!" Ike declared remember Ganondorf murdering both his best friend and brother. Ike grabbed the hilt of the master sword and pushed it in deeper into Ganondorf's body, poking out his back in the process. Ganondorf yelled in pain as he could feel his life beginning to fade. This is not where it was going to end. He began to murmur various phrases.

"You should have…."

"You should….."

"You should've gone for the head…." Ganondorf said as he raised his left hand.

"NOOO!" Ike called out, realizing his mistake.

With what energy he had left he snapped his left hand.

A huge flash overtook Ganondorf. He awoke in an area completely covered in an orange mist. He turned around to see someone in the distance turned away from him. He walked closer and realized he was staring at his daughter Krystal. She looked different though as he walked closer to her. She was not the age he last saw her but was much younger. Ganondorf realized he was looking at Krystal who the age in which they met. The sight of his adoptive daughter had him in tears. She slowly turned around.

"Daughter?" Ganondorf said with a whimper.

"Did you do it?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Ganondorf said with tears in his eyes.

"What did it cost?" She asked.

The silence that filled the room they sat in was deafening. Ganondorf had fought tooth and nail to accomplish his goal. A burden that would sit with him for the rest of his life, or what life he had left for that matter.

"Everything," he said.

A huge flash occurred again and Ganondorf was back where left off on Earth. Time stood still for him while he talked with Krystal. The power glove was more or less destroyed after he snapped his fingers. The poke balls no longer glowed brilliantly like they once did.

"What did you do!" Ike demanded. Ganondorf had to escape, he knew what he did and he didn't want to be around to see it happen. With the Beast ball he created a portal and escaped. The Master Sword dropped to the ground with a slam. Link finally caught up to Ike, still in pain from his battle with Ganondorf.

"Where'd he go?" Link asked in agitation. "Ike! Where'd he go!?"

"Link," Snake called out with a whimper. Link looked only to see Snake turn to dust before his very eyes. Link looked back at Ike who grew a look of worry on his face. Ganondorf had done it.

On the battlefield, the many citizens of the Sinnoh Region, who fought with Ganondorf's army began to also turn into dust.

"Lucario up!" Incineroar said as he tired to help Lucario to her feet. "This is no place to die."

Before he could help, Incineroar turned to dust as well. He never felt a thing. Lucario looked in horror at what she just witnessed.

Else where, Ivysaur began to turn to dust as well as Diddy Kong could only watch in horror.

"Ivy…saur," were his last words before disappearing.

"No, no!" Diddy Kong said with tears falling down his face.

Zelda, holding on to Mega Man's lifeless body began to turn to dust as well. Now Mega Man and herself can be together in the afterlife.

Falco barley got to his feet before also turning into dust. Anthony Higgs was walking nearby looking for him.

"Falco! Where are you?" Anthony called out.

Back on the planet Gerudo, the Smasher and the Star Fox team were still in shock from the loss they succumbed to their battle with Ganondorf. Ness helped Samus to her feet. Her wound that she froze stopped bleeding but she was still in no condition to move.

"Something is happening," Rosalina said as she felt a pit in her stomach begin to turn. She too turned to dust before Fox's very eyes. Wario was soon next without a word escaping his mouth before he became dust.

"Steady Fox," Samus said, coughing up some blood.

"Oh man," Fox said as he turned into dust.

"Samus…" Robin called out gasping for breath. "There was no other way."

After saying his last words Robin turned to dust like the rest of them. Over fourteen million futures he saw with only one chance at victory.

"Ms. Aran," Ness gasped out. Samus turned to see Ness's hands begin to fade. "I don't feel so good."

"You're alright," Samus said trying to keep her voice steady for what was about to happen. Ness collapsed into Samus holding her as he felt his life began to slip away.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to go, Aran please!" Ness cried out. The two collapsed to the ground, Samus held Ness just as he was accepting his fate. And with that Ness turned to dust. Aran raised Ness to be a hero and now his death had become her greatest failure. Aran held on to her chest, fearing she was next.

"He did it," Corrin said as she sat down, ready to tend to Aran's wounds.

Samus held her left hand close to her. Everything he had done, nearly ten years of planning and other contingencies and it all collapsed before eyer very eyes. The fall of the universe would sit on her shoulders until her grave.

Back on Earth, the remaining Smashers regrouped, taking their defeat in.

"What the hell is this!?" Anthony called out gasping for breath.

Link took in there defeat, realizing the Smasher had done the unthinkable: the had lost. They failed to protect the Earth, the universe and now half of humanity had just payed the price.

"Oh God," Link muttered to himself.

Elsewhere on a distant planet, Ganondorf sat himself down and watched the sun rise of a thankful universe. The most beautiful sight he could ever witness, and it cost him everything.


End file.
